mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HeatBallerZ
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:HeatBallerZ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wintermelon43 (Talk) 16:25, January 20, 2013 templete's i dunno how to make them "Favourites" Template As I posted on Winter's wall, I have finished the template for you. Do you want me to add it to the page for you? If you do, just tell me your favourite game, character, kart and track. Volknur (talk) 23:45, January 26, 2013 (UTC) 50 edit's if you make it to 50 edit's i'll make you a chat mod :)Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 22:58, January 28, 2013 (UTC) mainspaceWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 23:00, January 28, 2013 (UTC) i'll just give you chat mod nowWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:36, January 29, 2013 (UTC) sorry you're gunna mess up the catogorie's so i need to demote you i think.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:03, January 29, 2013 (UTC) oh i think it might be a glitch so i'll forgive you.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 12:05, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Color There you go. Now, new users can tell that a yellow name means a chat mod, and green names are admins. Volknur (talk) 23:16, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Administratorship Admin Colour Done. Volknur (talk) 23:51, January 30, 2013 (UTC) YOU STOP!!!!!!!!!!! ANYBODY AND I MEAN ANYBODY CAN EDIT OTHER'S PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:26, February 1, 2013 (UTC) NopeThis user's on FIRE! (talk) 00:27, February 1, 2013 (UTC) and you removeing and adding my categorie is spamWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:28, February 1, 2013 (UTC) you're spamThis user's on FIRE! (talk) 00:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW YOU ARE BEING ABUSESVEWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC) No im just stating a factThis user's on FIRE! (talk) 00:30, February 1, 2013 (UTC) ANYBODY CAN USE IT.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:31, February 1, 2013 (UTC) This convo is overThis user's on FIRE! (talk) 00:32, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Argument I leave for one day, and already the two of you are at each other's throats. We were not made admins just so we could start a competition to see who can get the most edits. It seems that it is up to me to remind the two of you of your duty as admins of this wiki: We are here to protect this wiki from vandalism. We are here to encourage users, both new and old, to help out. We help resolve any dispute that should occur, not starting cat fights between ourselves. Be grateful for the position you hold on this wiki, Heatballer. Know that this is what comes of point-gaming. Volknur (talk) 00:50, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ive been trying to tell wintermelon43 that for a while but he won't listen. This user's on FIRE! (talk) 01:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) for the track template you should copy and paste from the mini-game template in pvz wikiWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 20:03, February 16, 2013 (UTC) picture your the picture genis (sorry that i diden't spell it right) so i'm asking you this.can you get a picture of pow block? i have mario kart wii but i dunno how to upload picture'sWinter melons are cool!!! (talk) 01:39, February 17, 2013 (UTC)